She Looks So Perfect
|artist= |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year= 2014 |mode= Dance Crew |dg= / / / |nogm= 4 |pc= /Scarlet/ Cerulean/Sapphire Blue |gc= Violet/Light Arctic Blue/ Light Amber/Light Cornflower Blue |lc= |pictos= 96 |nowc = SoPerfect |dura = 3:22 |perf= Alexinho Mougeolle (P1) Julien Durand (P2) Daniel Park (P3) Anthony Despras (P4) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nN_1V5yMeAU |choreo = Cain Kitsais https://www.facebook.com/cainceline.kitsaischoregraphes/posts/10152612448439827}}"She Looks So Perfect" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a dance crew of four young men. P1 P1 wears a black fedora, a yellow/orange vest with the insides black, a blue and black plaid polo shirt, blue skinny jeans, and black ankle boots. P2 P2 wears a dark bluish-purple backwards baseball cap, a red jacket, a blue shirt, yellow pants, a lavender jacket around his waist, and blue shoes. P3 P3 wears a blue beanie, a blue jacket, a purple shirt, black drop crotch pants, and blue and black shoes. P4 P4 wears a red bandanna around his neck, a lavender denim jacket, a blue shirt, yellow shorts, and red shoes. Soperfect coach 1.png|P1 Soperfect coach 2.png|P2 Soperfect coach 3.png|P3 Soperfect coach 4.png|P4 Background The background is lavender with a colorful electric guitar that contains animated arrows within it. At some points, the background turns mostly blue with the shape of the guitar turning white and moving around. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Cross your wrists at the start of the chorus. Gold Moves 3 and 4: Jump and strum an air guitar. Gold Move 4 has a lower jump. Soperfect gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Soperfect gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Soperfect gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Soperfect gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Soperfect gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Soperfect gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Trivia *"Damn" is censored. *Before the song and dance begins, the star bar, dancer cards, and pictogram line are shown before disappearing and reappearing shortly after. *At the end of the routine, P2's glove turns red instead of blue. *As seen on the concept art, the dancers were supposed to have completely different color schemes. *A sticker of the song's guitar can be unlocked in through the Gift Machine. Gallery Game Files Soperfect cover generic.png|''She Looks So Perfect'' Soperfect cover albumcoach.png| album coach soperfect_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Soperfect_cover.png| cover Soperfect p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar In-Game Screenshots Soperfect jd2015 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Promotional Images Soperfect promo gameplay 1.jpg|Gameplay 1 Soperfect promo gameplay 2.jpg|Gameplay 2 Soperfect promo gameplay 3.jpg|Gameplay 3 THUMBNAIL2.jpg Behind the Scenes Soperfect concept art.jpg|Concept art Others Soperfect thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (UK) Soperfect thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (US) Soperfect background.jpg|Background Videos Official Music Video 5 Seconds Of Summer - She Looks So Perfect Teasers She Looks So Perfect - Gameplay Teaser (US) She Looks So Perfect - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays "She Looks So Perfect" - Just Dance 2015 PS4 舞力全开2015 (29)She Looks So Perfect -5 Seconds of Summer 五星评价 Extractions Just Dance 2015 - She Looks So Perfect NO HUD References Site Navigation de:She Looks So Perfect Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2015 Category:Alexinho Mougeolle Category:Anthony Despras Category:Daniel Park Category:Julien Durand